Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?
by Freya-Hikari
Summary: ¿Mi nombre? Uzumaki Naruto ¿Los años que tengo? Diecisiete años, casi dieciocho que cumpliré en dos semanas. ¿El porqué de mis lágrimas? El amor no correspondido. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

Sé que debería continuar mi otro fic, pero me dieron ganas de escribir este en mi momento de delirio (cuando tenía fiebre). En fin, no sé si dejarlo ahí o continuarlo. Decidme en un review, ya veré después. Sin más que decir, os dejo con el fic.

---

_Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Sasuke. Pero todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solamente los uso para mis historias que escribo en momentos de ocio/delirio y sin fines lucrativos._

**DOUSHITE KIMI WO SUKI NI NATTE SHIMATTAN DAROU?**_  
_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo ser de otra persona? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser de él? Sus ojos negros, afilados como los de un neko, su tez clara, tan blanca como la nieve, ese cabello negro, tanto como la misma noche; su rostro con esas facciones tan finas, ese rostro perfecto. Esa es la palabra para definirlo: perfecto. Él es perfecto.

Cada vez que lo veo, mi corazón late rápidamente, como queriendo salir de mi pecho, y mis mejillas adquieren un color carmín, delatando mis emociones en ese instante, poniéndome en peligro de que él lo note. Ese típico nerviosismo me recorre de pies a cabeza y mi voz se quiebra si intento hablarte, y cuando estoy cerca de ti, siento una gran paz recorrer todo mi cuerpo y la felicidad corriendo por mis venas al igual que la adrenalina.

Pero, segundos más tarde recuerdo esa persona, esa que está conmigo y la que está contigo, simplemente no puedo interferir entre ustedes, y dañar a mi koi. Pese a que todo sea una vil mentira en nuestra relación –al menos de mi parte- yo solamente me hice su koi para intentar olvidarte, para intentar probar si mi corazón podía ser robado por otra persona que no fueses tú.

Y pensar que después de tres meses de esta relación, sigues siendo el dueño de este corazón, que solo te ha pertenecido a ti, no importa las veces que intente convencerme, simplemente es un imposible luchar contra esto, no puedo evitar sentir esto.

Ahora me pregunto ¿qué hago a la mitad de la noche frente a tu casa?

Quisiera pensar que llegué por error, que simplemente quise caminar un rato y voy de paso, que tu casa es simplemente un punto más de la ruta. Pero no, es el destino de la ruta, mis pasos me llevaron hasta aquí. He venido a buscarte y decirte todo lo que siento por ti, a confesarme y liberarme de esta carga, y pese a que esto pueda afectar esta amistad que ambos cultivamos desde pequeños, pienso arriesgarlo todo. Porque ya no puedo callar.

Esas noches de soledad que pasaba en mi habitación, solo acompañado por las paredes y los rayos de la Luna que lograban colarse por la ventana, iluminando mis lágrimas que seguían corriendo, pese a que hubiesen pasado ya horas. Era tal el sentimiento que me invadía al verte con ella, mi corazón se partía en cientos, miles de pedacitos incontables, y la tristeza opacaba todo lo demás. Por eso… por eso es que ya no puedo acallar esto que siento.

Pero…

…Ellas. ¿Qué tiene ella, tu novia, que ver aquí? Ambos son novios, sí. Pero, ella saldría dañada en todo el proceso, al igual que mi koi. No puedo hacerles eso. Simplemente… no puedo. No soy tan cruel como para sacrificar la felicidad de ellas por la mía, quizás la nuestra. ¿Pero qué pienso? ¿Cómo va a ser posible que sea la felicidad de ambos?

_Puedo imaginarte conmigo, un precioso atardecer por el horizonte, yo, con la cabeza en tu pecho, y tú, con tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Me susurrarías un 'te quiero' y yo te sonreiría como jamás he sonreído en la vida, sintiéndome embargado de alegría y me aferraría más a ti, para no dejarte ir de mi lado._

_Y seguiría sonriendo de esa forma, pensando que esa amistad, pudo darme un lugar en tu corazón, que solo se hubiese abierto para mí. Exclusivamente para mí…_

Estoy pensando tonterías, eso… eso es un imposible.

_O quizás…_

_Sólo quizás… puedas sentir algún día lo mismo que yo._

Y si eso pasara, ese día te dedicaría la más sincera de todas mis sonrisas antes de decirte "_Ai shiteru, Sasuke"._

Pero viendo que eso es solo una ilusión creada por mi mente… creo que no tuvo caso venir, ya que sin tocar la puerta y confesarme, me he dado cuenta de que esto que siento, aquí se va a quedar.

Solamente como el recuerdo de algo bello que jamás podrá ser.

Yo sacrificaré mi felicidad por ver la tuya realizada, y las de ellas también.

Solo que me pregunto.

¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?


	2. Estrella fugaz

_Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Sasuke. Pero todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solamente los uso para mis historias que escribo en momentos de ocio/delirio y sin fines lucrativos._

**DOUSHITE KIMI WO SUKI NI NATTE SHIMATTAN DAROU?**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Estrella fugaz"**

Comienzo a caminar, pensando en regresar a mi casa, pero ¿para qué? Nadie me espera ahí, además es media noche y se me ha pasado el sueño. Dirijo mis pasos al parque que queda cerca de aquí, quiero recostarme en el pasto un tiempo y sentir la frescura del viento soplando mi cara, acariciando mis cabellos.

Pese a la tristeza que siento, la noche de hoy es preciosa.

Por fin llego y busco aquel lugar que tanto me gusta, donde los árboles forman el perímetro de un círculo, dejando en medio un espacio solo con flores y pasto, además de una preciosa vista del cielo; esa es una de las razones por las que siempre que me siento así, vengo aquí a despejarme. Sin nadie más que yo y mis pensamientos.

De repente miro el cielo embelesado. Su belleza nunca había sido tanta, y si lo había sido antes, no tuve oportunidad de admirarlo de ésta forma. Las estrellas forman un sendero iluminando éste oscuro cielo. Aún recuerdo como en éste lugar, mi koi me confesó sus sentimientos. Sonreí. Y yo no pude decirle que no, al ver esa esperanza en sus ojos, en esos momentos, yo era su meta, él estar conmigo era su meta...

**Flash Back.**

_Llevábamos cerca de dos horas los dos ahí, mirando ese cielo precioso. Tú me habías dicho que tenías que llevarme a un lugar hermoso. Y no te equivocabas. Pese a que yo ya lo conocía, fingí sorpresa para no arruinar tu ilusión, no tendría corazón para hacerle eso a alguien. -Naruto-kun- me llamaste, inmediatamente fijé mi mirada en la tuya, con una sonrisa para brindarte confianza._

_El momento había llegado._

_Comenzaste a jugar con tus dedos, justo como lo hace Hinata-chan, me hizo un poco de gracia tu gesto de nerviosismo -Dime- solté eso para animarla a decirme lo que tuviese que dcirme -Pues verás... yo... tú... es que...- y seguía tartamudeando mpas y más sin dejar en paz sus dedos, además se comenzaba a sonrojar -Puedes decirme lo que quieras- le dije con una sonrisa, que, al parece solamente consiguió sonrojarla más -Pues tú... ¡Tú me gustas Naruto-kun!- exclamó por fin._

_No me esperaba esas palabras._

_Toda colorada me miraste con esperanza en los ojos -'No puedo romperle el corazón'- pensé, dado que yo me encontraba en una situación similar, solo que yo no era tan valiente como para expresar mis sentimientos -Pues... eres muy bonita, pero, realmente yo te quiero como una amiga...- bajaste tu mirada, y pude notar como algunas lágrimas corrían por tu rostro -... Pero...- dirijiste tu mirada a mí -... podemos intentarlo, si tú quieres- tu rostro triste inmediatame cambió a uno con una enorme sonrisa -¡Naruto!- y sin más te colgaste de mi cuello, estabas arriba de mí -Oh, gomen- dijiste toda sonrojada levantándote -No te preocupes- te dije riendo -Bueno, entonces ¿somos kois?- me preguntaste nerviosa -Sí, Sakura-koi-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Pero, aunque fuésemos kois, yo nunca te he demostrado que la quiero más que a cualquiera de mis amigas, es más, nunca la he besado por iniciativa propia, ella siempre junta nuestros labios, pero no pasa de un roce, dado que ella sabe lo que siento, y me ha dicho que lo respeta, pero que me dé una oportunidad de intentarlo, de intentar quererla.

Así se fue medio año, y sigo en el mismo estado.

Enamorado de él.

Pero él, al igual que yo, tiene una persona consigo, por lo que solamente la posibilidad que tanto anhelo existe...

_Pero en mi mente..._

_... Como una bella ilusión que me gustaría que se volviese realidad._

-Imposible- mascullé. Devolví mi atención al cielo, pese a que lo estaba viendo, no lo estaba observando como tanto me gustaba hacerlo.

De repente, mis ojos percibieron un centello, y no estaba soñando, era... era una estrella fugaz.

Justo como en los cuentos que solía leerme mi madre, Kushina.

Lo pensé un momento, no perdía nada intentando, ¿verdad? Así que cerrpe mis ojos y con una gran esperanza en el corazón, pedí un deseo...

... Imposible que se hiciera realidad... ¿o no?...

... Pero era bonito estar ilusionado.

___Continuará..._


	3. Quiero hablar contigo

_Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Sasuke. Pero todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solamente los uso para mis historias que escribo en momentos de ocio/delirio y sin fines lucrativos._

**DOUSHITE KIMI WO SUKI NI NATTE SHIMATTAN DAROU?**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Quiero hablar contigo********"**

De mala gana regresé a mi casa, comenzaba a hacer frío, además, tenía que ir a la universidad. Sería un día difícil. Suspiré. Me levanté del pasto y admiré ese precioso cielo una vez más. Una sonrisa se asomó por mis labios, aquella preciosa luna era la única que me acompañaba en ésta noche tan serena. Solos la Luna y yo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste.

Recordé la muerte de mis padres, Kushina y Minato.

_Hace algunos años que ellos me habían dicho que saldrían de compras, por navidad y eso. Yo, con apenas cinco años de edad, les dije que sí, y me quedé con mi abuela, Tsunade. Mi abuelo Jiraiya, había muerto por una enfermedad hacía unos meses. Había sido algo muy triste. Y no me esperaba otra cosa peor._

_Pero pasó._

_**Flash Back.**_

_El teléfono había comenzado a timbrar, mi abuela fue a contestar de inmediato, yo me quedé viendo la película que llevábamos viendo desde hacía media hora -¡No!- escuché el grito de mi abuela. Inmediatamente me dirigí a ella, a la habitación de al lado. Ella estaba llorando. Eso no era nada bueno. Pero yo no entendía que pasaba -Entiendo... sí, gracias...- dijo gimoteando y colgó el teléfono -Na... Naru... to... ¡Naruto!- y cuando menos me dí cuenta, estabas abrazándome con los ojos empapados en lágrimas -Oba-chan- dije antes de corresponder tu abrazo. Después de unos instantes me miraste tristemente -¿Qué sucede?- y yo seguía sin entender nada -Tus padres... ellos...- y las lágrimas seguían brotando de tus ojos marrones..._

_-... Ellos... ellos... ellos han... muerto...-_

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Sin querer una lágrima empapó mi mejilla, y es que, recordé tu muerte. Con tan sólo diez años de edad, yo me quedé solo.

-'Naruto, deja de pensar en esas cosas'- me dije a mí mismo, y es que la verdad, no quería sentirme peor. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi casa. Entré pesadamente, subí las escaleras a mi habitación y me arrojé a la cama. Me sentía cansado. Harto de mi vida, de que nada fuese como yo quisiera.

Quizás, Neji tiene razón: "_Tu destino ya está marcado, y no hay nada que puedas hacer". _Con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido.

--

Caminaba rumbo a la universidad, una de las ventajas de mi hogar, es que no me queda demasiado lejos, por lo que me es práctico.

Días como hoy, me pregunto cómo es que llego tarde...

Caminé al salón con paso apresurado, sólo faltaba un minuto. Por fin llegué al salón, abrí la puerta y entré -Hola Naruto- escuché de parte de Shikamaru -Ohayo- les dije a todos que me voltearon a ver. Ellos eran todo lo que tenía, mis amigos, los únicos que conservaba desde la secundaria -Koi- era Sakura, quien se aceró a mí y me besó -Ohayo- me dijo sensualmente aún colgada de mi cuello -Etto... Sakura, necesito hablar contigo- le dije en voz baja, aprovechando su agarre, ella no dijo o hizo algo, fue como si le hubiese hablado al aire.

-Usuratonkachi- tenía que ser él -Sasuke-baka- digo mirándolo a él, y asu novia, que va colgada de su brazo -Ohayo, Naruto- me dice sonriente Ino -Ino-puerca, ohayo- dice Sakura soltándose de mí -Frentona- dice ella soltando a Sasuke -Otra vez no- dijo Kiba negando con la cabeza -Mendokusai- bufó Shikamaru -Prefiero mis papas que a las mujeres- musitó Chouji metiendo la mano a su bolsa de frituras. Yo solamente me retiré lentamente de ahí, yendo hasta mi asiento. Me senté y cerré los ojos.

El profesor ya se había retardado. Seguramente ésta era la clase de Kakashi-sensei.

-Naruto, oe- Sasuke me hablaba, abrí los ojos, encontrándome con su rostro sumamente cerca del mío, no pude evitar que la sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas -Quiero hablar más tarde contigo-

--

Salimos de la última clase, habíamos tenido clase con el profesor Ibiki, vaya que mi mente estaba desgastada -Dobe, ikimasho- me dijo jaándome. Llegamos hasta detrás del edificio principal -¿Qué pasa?- pregunté sonrojado -Pues yo...- noté algo de rubor en su rostro.

¿Habrá sido la estrella?

_Continuará..._


	4. En el cine

_Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Sasuke. Pero todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solamente los uso para mis historias que escribo en momentos de ocio/delirio y sin fines lucrativos._

**DOUSHITE KIMI WO SUKI NI NATTE SHIMATTAN DAROU?**

**Capítulo 4**

**"En el cine********"**

-Yo...- seguiste con el incómodo suspenso -Dilo de una vez- te ordené, intentando fingir enfado -Yo... tú... ah...- mascullaste apretando los dientes, parecías frustrado -¡Naruto-koi!- escuché la voz de Sakura llamándome -¡Sasuke-koi!- y esa, como no, era la voz de Ino. Ambos volteamos hacia el origen de las voces; ahí estaban ellas, las dos llamándonos mientras agitaban una de sus manos -Sakura-koi- mascullé -¡Ven!- dijiste sonriendo, y sin más, fui hasta tí, Sasuke hizo lo mismo -Koi, no te quedes atrás- le dijo Ino al teme -Vamos al cine, anda, hay una nueva película romántica, vamos, vamos- me dijiste toda sonrojada mientras tirabas de mi brazo -Sí, Sasuke-koi, vamos, vamos, vamos- igual que Sakura conmigo, Ino le insistía sin soltarse de su brazo -Ya, ya ¿vamos, dobe?- me asaltó con la pregunta -¿Eh?... Vale- dije dudando de mi respuesta -¡Sí!- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, yo solamente miré a Sasuke, ambos alzamos los hombros sin entender el comportamiento de ellas.

Como de costumbre.

Caminamos hacia el cine, habíamos tenido la suerte de que el día no había sido tan pesado, por lo que nuestras mochilas no pesaban tanto. El cine era una buena excusa para distraer la mente de la escuela y los problemas. Solo que mi problema estaba al lado de mí. Sasuke caminaba a mi lado, y, unos pasos adelantadas de nosotros, ellas andaban platicando sobre lo buena o romántica que era la película. Nosotros estábamos en silencio. Yo miraba el suelo, como si fuese realmente importante, simplemente no encontraba nada de qué hablar con él, y más, sin tener que sonrojarme al estar al lado suyo.

Ahora mismo el que yo no estuviese colorado, era un simple milagro.

Tras unos minutos más, por fin llegamos al establecimiento. Era sumamente grande y en la entrada, estaba un espectacular, anunciando la película tan ansiada por nuestras novias -¡Kya!- soltaron ambas al verlo. Compramos las entradas, y palomitas para todos. Caminamos a la sala, yo iba distraído delante de ellos, después Sasuke, luego Sakura y al final Ino.

-Dense prisa, que ya comienza la película- dijo Ino empujando levemente a Sakura, yo por ir distraído, solamente sentí algo debajo del pie. Resbalé. Sentí que caía e instintivamente cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe seco en el suelo. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. En cambio, sentí estar en los brazos de alguien. Abrí los ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme al por mayor, estaba en los brazos de un alguien llamado Sasuke, y su rostro estaba extremadamente cerca del mío -¿Estás bien, Naruto?- me preguntaste ¿acaso su voz se escuchó sensual o es solo mi imaginación? Me quedé congelado -¿Naruto?- volviste a preguntar acercándote más -Sí, sí estoy bien je, je, je- reí nerviosamente separándome del abrazo completamente sonrojado. De no ser por la oscuridad de éste lugar, juraría que mi sonrojo se vería demasiado escandaloso.

Seguimos avanzándome, ésta vez, ya estaba muy atento de no pisar nada que propiciara que me resbalase, era mejor estar así, sin Sasuke a tres milímetros de mi rostro. Encontramos justamente cuatro lugares en la orilla de la última fila. Algo oportuno, en ese momento lo que menos me apetecía era estar en las filas de enmedio.

La película comenzó -'Dos horas y media de aburrimiento'- pensé. No es que detestase ir al cine, pero no me gustan las películas románticas, prefiero las de acción o aventura, esas sí que puedo estarlas viendo todo el día sin aburrirme.

Miré la pantalla desinteresado, luego comencé a tamborilear los dedos mientras observaba el panorama: Sakura al lado de Ino, ambas con las mejillas sonrosadas mascullando cosas como "que lindo", Sasuke al lado de mí mirando la pantalla con falso interés; su cara de aburrimiento lo decía todo, al igual que yo, estaba aquí a la fuerza. De repente, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo solamente sentí como, por enésima vez en el día, la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, por lo que nervioso, desvié la mirada hacia la pantalla. Comencé a ver la película, no parecía tan aburrida como yo predecía, es más, tenia cierto aire interesante para mí, describía algo similar a lo que yo estaba pasando, con la diferencia, de que la protagonista de la película era una jovencita.

Sin alejar mi mirada de la pantalla, cogí un puñado de palomitas y me lo llevé a la boca. Así pasaron las dos horas y media. Después, salimos de la sala entre el bullicio, Sakura e Ino seguían diciendo cosas como "Que bonita película", "¿Viste que bonita era la protagonista?" y otras cosas por el estilo. Comenzamos a caminar a nuestras casas. A la primera que llegamos, fue a la de Sakura -Bueno, yo aquí me despido- se acercó a mí y me besó, yo no hice nada, como de costumbre -Nos vemos- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano antes de entrar a su casa. Seguimos caminando, la siguiente era la casa de Ino -Yo me quedo aquí- dijo sonriente, se acercó a Sasuke y le plantó un beso, yo planté mi vista en el piso -Nos vemos mañana- y luego de sus pasos, escuché como la puerta se abría y casi inmediatamente era cerrada de nuevo -Vamos, dobe- me dijiste, yo asentí, la siguiente era mi casa. Por fin después de unos minutos, llegamos -Bueno, aquí vivo yo- dije sin econtrar mejores palabras -Nos vemos mañana- me dijiste con una sonrisa, pero no esa prepotente, sino una sincera -Sí- dije intentando grabar esa imagen en mi mente.

_Continuará..._


	5. Retomando la conversación

_Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Sasuke. Pero todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solamente los uso para mis historias que escribo en momentos de ocio/delirio y sin fines lucrativos._

**DOUSHITE KIMI WO SUKI NI NATTE SHIMATTAN DAROU?**

**Capítulo 5**

**"Retomando la conversación...********"**

Cerré la puerta detrás mío y pesadamente dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizara por la puerta hasta llegar al piso. Había sido un día pesado, sin imaginar las veces que me había peusto colorado hoy, debí haber parecido un farolillo de feria. Me quedé ahí,tumbado en el suelo con la mochila descuidadamente al lado mío. Miré el techo interesado, y solamente bufé al darme cuenta que seguía en el piso. Tomé la mochila y me levanté con algo de pesadez y a pasos lentos me dirigí a mi habitación; no me apetecía comer dado que mi estómago estaba lleno de palomitas y algo de refresco. "Que alimentación" como me dijo alguna vez mi abuela, ya que ella siempre se preocupaba por mí en todos los aspectos.

Aventé mi mochila a la cama, precediéndome a mí que en pocos segundos me tumbé al lado de ella. -'Cierto, tengo que leer'- recordé, Iruka-sensei nos había dejado leer un capítulo del libro que habíamos escogido, es bueno que a él no se le de eso de imponer libros a su gusto, no, él nos deja escoger lo que queremos leer. Después de todo, la mayoría de mis compañeros son mayores de edad, excepto algunos cuantos y yo, pero a mi me faltan menos de dos semanas.

Cierto, mi cumpleaños.

Supongo que de nuevo lo pasaré solo.

Prácticamente siempre que mis amigos me invitan a salir por mi cumpleaños a celebrar a equis parte, yo suelo rechazarlos,y no es que no me agrade estar con ellos, sino que simplemente prefiero estar solo ese día... Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que creo que soy raro, pero ellos me aceptan de igual forma. Lo que es encima más raro que ellos no me han dejado de insistir desde que los conozco, siempre intentan alegrarme el día. Hasta alguna vez el teme intentó distraerme.

Ellos lo habían intentado cerca de cuatro veces.

Él solamente una. Y sin embargo,consideré su oferta...

Y solamente se quedó en eso, porque Ino se lo llevó para salir con él. Sonreí amargamente. A veces Ino podía ser una persona amable pero igualmente podría ser alguien más posesiva que Sasuke. Y por no decir que más terca que otra persona que pueda conocer. Es por eso que se lleva así con mi koi, parecen amigas, pero algunas veces parece que se quieren matar. Sí, definitivamente vivo con un montón de locos haciéndola yo del más descuadrado.

Menudo rollo.

Para no seguir liándome con éstos pensamientos, saqué mi libro y me puse a leer sumergiéndome en el mundo de las letras para solamente pensar en el texto sin enredarme más a mí mismo.

--

El gorjeo de las aves junto con el susurro del frío viento me acompañan mientras camino rumbo a la escuela, puedo decir que es algo normal en éstos días de septiembre, casi octubre. En la entrada a la universidad se podían divisar algunos muchachos entrando, algunos corriendo, otros pacíficamente en compañía de sus amigos, unos más solos. Entré a pasos lentos, después de todo, iba temprano y la primera clase era de Kakashi-sensei, que, como no, seguro llegaría tarde como todos los días... Después de algunos minutos llegué al salón, abrí la puerta y como me lo esparaba, estaba completamente vacío. No me inmuté ni nada parecido, solamente fui hasta mi asiento, dejé mis cosas al lado de la silla y me dejé caer pesadamente en el asiento. Entrelacé mis manos y coloqué mi barbilla sobre ellas esperando a que alguien llegara.

Pasados algunos minutos de sepulcral silencio, se escuacharon pasos a la lejanía que retumbaban en el pasillo, marcando despacio que alguien se acercaba; rutinariamente solamente giré mis ojos hacia la puerta esperando a que ésta se abriera. Poco a poco se abrió hasta dejar ver a... ¡Kami-sama! ¿Por qué él? -Ohayo dobe- me dijo él entrando tan fresco como el viento matutino, yo comenzaba a sentir que los nervios se hacían presentes, acrecentándose cada vez más, ya que estábamos los dos, solos -Ohayo Ssuke-teme- saludé al mismo tiempo que respondía el insulto, que, más que insulto, era como nos llamábamos el uno al otro desde siempre.

Noté como al igual que yo, dejó sus cosas al lado de la silla. Yo solamente volvía mi antigua postura y cerré los ojos para intentar calmar mi nerviosismo. Pude sentir como los latidos de mi corazón se aminoraban, relajándose y volviendo a la frecuencia normal. Respiré hondo y después escuché el carraspeo de una garganta.

Abrir los ojos fue suficiente como para que mi intento anterior de calmarse se viniera abajo.

La cara de Sasuke estaba a escazos tres centímetros de la mía. Ambos nos miramos y yo no pude evitar ponerme completamente colorado. ¿Qué intenta? ¿Por qué no retrocede? -¿Recuerdas lo que tenía que decirte la última vez?- dijo con una voz ronca que simplemente hizo que otra parte de mi cordura quedase en el olvido. Se siguió acercando unos milímetros más pensando que yo no lo notaría -Pues... yo quería decirte que...-

_Continuará..._


	6. Terminamos

_Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Sasuke. Pero todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solamente los uso para mis historias que escribo en momentos de ocio/delirio y sin fines lucrativos._

**DOUSHITE KIMI WO SUKI NI NATTE SHIMATTAN DAROU?**

**Capítulo 6**

**"Terminamos"**

-Yo que quería decirte que…- y antes de que pudiese escuchar el resto, se escucharon unas risas afuera del salón –No, Kakashi-sempai aquí no- se escuchó antes de que la puerta del salón se abriera con ellos dos, Kakashi-sensei intentando besar a Iruka-sensei, pero éste se resistía -¿Eh?- dijeron los mayores al mismo tiempo –Je, je, Iru-chan, creo que la hemos liado- dijo Kakashi-sensei con una risita nerviosa –Disculpen la interrupción- se excusó Iruka-sensei saliendo del salón con Kakashi-sensei detrás de él –'Ya sé porqué llega tarde'- pensé con algo de rubor en mi rostro –Nee, dobe…- cierto, la conversación con el teme. Él ya se había alejado un poco de mi cara, solamente quedando frente a mí y nada más; pero aún así mi rostro seguía algo colorado.

-Por cierto…- la puerta se había abierto de nuevo, y como no, otra vez era Kakashi-sensei -… Hoy no les daré clase- dijo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta e irse. Se escucharon algunas risitas en el pasillo y sus pasos se extinguieron.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me querías decir?- pregunté curioso caminando hasta la puerta… ni yo sabía por qué lo hice, simplemente, tuve ganas de estar al lado de la puerta–Yo…- noté cómo su rostro se iba tiñendo de un color carmín que comenzando por un tono sumamente bajo, ahora se extendía por casi todo su rostro –Yo…- se acercó más a mí. Ahora yo era el colorado. –Naruto- esto va mal, ha comenzado por llamarme por mi nombre –Naruto, yo quería… no, yo necesito decirte que yo te… que tú me…- y la puerta se abrió de golpe…

-Ohayo- ni siquiera presté atención, ya que al estar al lado de a puerta, cuando la abrieron… Caí sobre Sasuke y de paso… -Yo…- esa era la voz de Lee. Ni Sasuke ni yo le hicimos caso, ya que nuestra situación era bastante… ¿incómoda?

Más bien, comprometedora.

Yo, arriba de Sasuke y nuestros labios juntos, y como no, ninguno de los dos nos movíamos o algo por el estilo -Gomen- dijo Lee nervioso antes de que se escuchara el portazo -¡Tenten no entres!- se escuchó el grito de Lee. Y como no, luego se escucharon los pasos a lo lejos… Mientras tanto con nosotros… Inmediatamente me separé de Sasuke, aún estando arriba de él –Etto… el portazo… Lee… tú… yo…- y yo seguía enredando las palabras más y más, y además me seguía sonrojando.

-Ya luego le daré a Lee- dijo Sasuke mirándome a los ojos –Ahora, ¿podrías levantarte, dobe?- ¡es cierto! Inmediatamente me levanté, ya que había permanecido sobre Sasuke como si nada. Pero que despistado puedo llegar a ser. Le extendí mi mano para que la tomara y se levantase, él la aceptó y se puso de pie. Caminamos unos cuantos pasos para alejarnos de la puerta, y como no, de nuevo se abrió, pero ésta vez lentamente -¡Ohayo!- era Sakura, yo la miré algo fastidiado, en cambio, Sasuke la miraba asesinamente -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, seguramente, por las miradas que le dedicamos –No es nada, Sakura-koi- solté. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que ella estaba frente a mí, solo que yo no me explicaba lo rápido que lo había logrado -¡Koi!- y sin más me abrazó fuertemente sin dejarme respirar -Ohayo- me dijo al oído y después me besó en la mejilla –Ohayo Sakura-koi- dije algo nervioso por eso, ya que su rutina normal era llegar y besarme. Ahora me abrazó fuertemente y me besó en la mejilla y no en la boca como de costumbre… Las mujeres cambian rápido… Pero agradezco el cambio.

Cierto… lo del otro día.

-Oe, Sakura-koi- le dije, ella me sonrió tiernamente –Yo… yo quiero decirte que…- noté como Sasuke nos miraba fijamente, eso me molestaba un poco, ya que éste era un asunto… personal… -Teme… ¿podrías dejar de vernos?- él no respondió, solamente siguió mirando. Resoplé. –…En fin… Saku…- y cuando me di cuenta, Ino ya había llegado y estaba pelando con mi koi. Suspiré. –Ohayo Naruto- dijo Ino pasando cerca de mí –Ohayo… koi- dijo ella sonrojada mientras intentaba besar a Sasuke, pero éste en un hábil movimiento se puso de pie para esquivarla -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella molesta –Quiero terminar- dijo él sin rodeos -¿Eh?- preguntó Ino quedando helada –Yo… los dejamos solos- dije mientras tomaba a Sakura de la muñeca para salir del salón.

Nos quedamos afuera esperando el resultado.

Algunos minutos más tarde, vimos a Ino salir del salón con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Qué… qué ocurrió?- le preguntó mi koi a Ino -Terminamos- dijo aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

_Continuará…_


	7. Acercamiento

_Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Sasuke. Pero todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solamente los uso para mis historias que escribo en momentos de ocio/delirio y sin fines lucrativos._

**DOUSHITE KIMI WO SUKI NI NATTE SHIMATTAN DAROU?**

**Capítulo 7**

**"Acercamiento"**

¿Terminaron? ¿Cómo es que puede tener esa sonrisa en el rostro? –Ino…- comencé yo -¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi koi, Ino asintió –Sí- dijo ella sonriendo –Vale- dijo ella suavemente -Ohayo- se escuchó detrás de nosotros –Hinata, ohayo- le saludé yo –Ohayo Naruto-kun- me dijo sonriente –Ohayo Sakura-chan, Ino-chan- las dos le devolvieron el saludo, y como si lo hubiesen llamado, salió el teme –Oh, ohayo Sasuke-kun- dijo ella -Ohayo- dijo él sin ánimo –Vale, después de tanto saludo, ¿por qué no vamos por algo de comer?- sugirió Ino –Es cierto, tenemos algo de tiempo- dijo Sakura –Cierto, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde, Hinata?- pregunté curioso –Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei me dijeron que no habría clase y como sus clases son seguidas, pues yo aproveché para ir a…- se sonrojó –Oh, fuiste a otro lugar- terminé yo para no hacerla sentir obligada a decir a dónde había ido -Sí- ella asintió –Mmm… vamos de una vez- dijo Ino -Vale- asentimos todos, menos Sasuke que se quedó en el pasillo.

Caminamos alejándonos y volteé a verlo, me sorprendí al notar que él también me estaba siguiendo con la mirada. Me sonrojé. Cambié la mirada hacia el frente como si no hubiera pasado nada -¿Por qué tan sonrojado, Naruto?- me preguntó… ¿Sakura? Esto es raro, dado que ella no me llama por mi nombre desde que somos kois –'Tal vez ya sea tiempo de… decirle la verdad'- pensé -¿Naruto-kun?- la voz de Hinata me trajo a la realidad de nuevo, y es que me había quedado parado mirando el piso -¿Estás bien? Sigues colorado y te has quedad ahí sin más- me dijo Ino –Estoy bien je, je, je- terminé riendo nervioso mientras me rascaba la nuca -Vale- dijeron ellas y seguimos caminando hasta la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos, vimos a Shikamaru y a Temari comiendo juntos, por otro lado, estaban Tenten y Lee rojísimo, debe ser por lo que pasó hace un rato… no creo poder verle a la cara por un rato… -Bien, yo voy por la comida- se ofreció Ino, nosotros asentimos y fuimos a buscar una mesa vacía –Por acá- nos llamó Tenten, invitándonos a sentarnos con ellos, yo solamente asentí al igual que Sakura y Hinata. -Ohayo- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa -Ohayo- y al ver a Lee, éste se sonrojo un poco -¡Vengan!- les llamó Ino –Nosotras vamos, enseguida volvemos, Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata. Me dejaron a solas con Lee –Yo… Naruto, por lo de hace un rato… gomen…- inmediatamente me sonrojé al recordar el beso con Sasuke –Lee, no te preocupes, no hay problema- le dije sonriendo, él asintió –Oh, vaya, de acuerdo, entonces no hay problema- y también me sonrió –Por cierto- dijo él -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó curioso.

Me sonrojé de nuevo.

-Yo…- y mis mejillas se teñían cada vez más -… Nada, no pasó nada- me rasqué la nuca porque estaba nervioso, y como no, ¿qué quería que le dijera? "Oh, pues el beso me ha encantado, gracias por el empujón" ¡Claro que no iba a decirle eso! –Estoy seguro que Sasuke no se molestará por eso je, je, je- y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo ¿A qué se refería? -¿Cómo?- y con mi expresión, él entendió que no había entendido a lo que se refería –Me refiero a que a Sasuke le…- y no continuó por que llegaron las chicas con la comida, la cual pusieron en la mesa, y, ellas se sentaron para comer con nosotros -¿Por qué estás colorado de nuevo, Naruto?- me preguntó Ino -¿Estás enfermo?- preguntó Tenten –No, no se preocupen- y de nuevo sonreí nervioso -Vale- dijeron a la vez.

-¡Itadikamasu!- dijimos antes de comenzar a comer.

--

Después de comer, fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, pues el día continuaba… -Clase con…- comenzó Lee, al darnos cuenta del profesor, un aura depresiva, nos cubrió.

Sería un día pesado.

--

Salimos ligeritos y de buen humor, dado que habíamos tenido clase con Kurenai-sensei, y, sus clases eran muy agradables. Yo estaba alegre, pero, algo confundido, el teme no había dejado de verme durante todas las clases… Estaba muy raro, y como no, yo al sonrojarme giraba el rostro para que no lo notase, y para colmo, Sakura me preguntaba por qué estaba tan colorado, y yo no sabía que decirle...

…Cierto, tengo que aprovechar que ya estamos de salida –Sakura…- le llamé -¿Qué pasa?- me dijo, pues ya prácticamente estábamos solos, excepto por algunos tipos que caminaban a lo lejos –Yo necesito decirte que quiero t…- y no sigo por la voz de… -Oe, dobe- me llamó Sasuke a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Sakura y yo volteamos a verle -¿Te parece si hablamos luego? Necesito llegar a mi casa a arreglar algo- y sin dejarme responder, me besó la mejilla –Nos vemos- y se alejó de mí –Espe…- pero no terminé ya que no le vi caso.

Luego aclararía las cosas con ella.

-Oe, con respecto a lo de hace un rato…- comenzó él que ya estaba delante de mí, yo me sonrojé al instante, tanto por tenerlo enfrente como por recordar _eso_ -Te refieres al…- mascullé sin atreverme a mencionar la palabra _beso _-… Sí, me refiero al beso- dijo él comenzando a sonrojarse –Yo…- realmente no sabía que decir, si le echaba la culpa a Lee, eso no sería justo, dado que él ya me pidió una disculpa, y pues… no me venía nada a la mente para contestarle. Comencé a caminar despacio y él me siguió el paso; realmente no tenía ni idea de qué decirle por lo que mejor iba a mi casa para evitar una situación… incómoda.

Y como no, él me siguió.

Caminamos en silencio y llegamos a mi casa, cuando estaba por meterme, sentí ganas de voltear a verlo, decirle algo… -Sasu…- y cuando me di cuenta él estaba frente a mí –Naruto…- con una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla y comenzó a cercarse más y más, hasta que…

_Continuará…_


	8. Regalo

_Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Sasuke. Pero todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solamente los uso para mis historias que escribo en momentos de ocio/delirio y sin fines lucrativos._

_Las canciones son propiedad de DBSK, no mía._

**DOUSHITE KIMI WO SUKI NI NATTE SHIMATTAN DAROU?**

**Capítulo 8**

**"Regalo"**

Finalmente cerraste la distancia entre nosotros, apenas si juntaste tus labios con los míos, fue un fugaz segundo. Pese a eso, me sonrojé en demasía. -Sa... suke- pronuncié apenas, tú me mirabas sonrojado y con una sonrisa en los labios. Después te fuiste dejándome completamente confundido.

¿Qué había pasado?

El que Sasuke me hubiese besado... demasido para mí, no lo podía asimilar; mejor aún. ¿Cómo es que desde ese día que le pedí el deseo a la estrella todo se ha revuelto? ¿En realidad habrá tenido que ver algo el deseo? Estoy alucinando... Lo mejor es que me vaya a acostar. Me metí a la casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Fui a mi habitación y la mochila quedó en el piso por un movimiento mío. Luego me acosté en la cama mirando el techo, y pasé mis manos detrás de mi cabeza para pensar libremente -¿Por qué lo hizo?- me cuestioné, claro, como si yo tuviera la respuesta -Todo ésto es muy confuso- pensé en voz alta -Ya luego aclararé las cosas con él...-

--

-Ohayo- dije al entrar al salón -Ohayo Naruto-kun- me saludó Hinata, era la única en el salón -¿cómo estás?- le pregunté -Bien, ¿Y tú?- regresó la pregunta -Bien...- contesté no muy convencido de mis palabras -¿Te pasó algo?- me perguntó preocupada, y es que Hinata siempre ha tenido ese tacto, y sabe cuando alguien está mal... Naruto, piensa rápido -Es que no terminé mi trabajo para la clase de Anko-sensei- dije rascándome la nuca -Ah, no te preocupes, tenemos una hora antes de su clase, así que puedes terminarlo- me dijo sonriente -Cierto... gracias Hinata- bien, puede que haya mentido, pero no podía llegar a decirle ¡Pasa que me besó Sasuke! No, ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso?

Él no tenía novia, pero no por eso iba a divulgar lo que había pasado.

-¡Ohayo!- y hablando de novias... -Ohayo, Sakura-chan- no creo que haya problema, ya que ayer yo le llamé de esa manera y no me dijo nada -Ohayo- saludó Hinata -Oe, Sakura-chan- le dije, ya que quería arreglar las cosas a la voz de ya -Cierto... Naruto, necesito hablar contigo- me dijo algo sonrojada -Yo... voy a por algo- habló Hinata para dejarnos solos. -Está bien- dije sentándome, dejando mis cosas a un lado, Sakura chan estaba frente a mí -Naruto- me llamó para que me pusiera de pie -Yo... no puedo seguir con ésto... Quiero terminar...- vaya, me ha quitado las palabras de la boca -No te procupes, Sakura-chan- le dije suavemente -Discúlpame Naruto, pero... yo estoy interesada en... otra persona- dijo ella sonrojándose. Sonreí. -No te preocupes, en verdad, no hay problema- le dije con una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió.

La abracé.

Ella me correspondió posando sus manos en mi espalda -¿Amigos?- me preguntó ella -Claro, Sakura-chan- ella me sonrió. Terminamos el abrazo, y por fin, estaba libre de compromisos con Sakura-chan, realmente me alegra que ella esté interesada en alguien más, eso me ha facilitado mucho las cosas, y he evitado corazones rotos.

No me hubiera gustado que ella sufriera como yo sufrí.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme, Naruto?- me preguntó -Yo... olvídalo, no tiene importancia- y sonreí, ella también.

--

-... Y para el ensayo en parejas, ustedes escojan con quieren trabajar- ese era Kakashi-sensei -Bien, eso es todo por hoy- y salimos del aula. Se podían escuchar los cuchicheos y vocecitas acerca de las parejas para el trabajo -Dobe, ¿Ya tienes pareja?- me preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza -¿Vale, hacemos el trabajo juntos?- me preguntó tan fresco como si el beso de ayer no hubiera existido -Eh... sí- contesté nervioso -Te espero para ir a mi casa- y eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse.

--

Camino rumbo a la salida, voy caminando cerca de las jardineras, ya que es el camino más rápido -Oh, ya veo... ¿Cómo se lo tomó?- esa era la voz de Ino -Bien, creo que hasta le agradó- y esa voz es de... Sakura-chan... ambas estaban sentadas en una de las jardineras de la universidad -Me alegra escuchar eso... koi- sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, ¿Koi? Sakura-chan estaba interesada en... ¿¡Ino!? Menuda sorpresa... Aunque eso explica muchas cosas... Porqué Ino estaba sonriente al terminar con Sasuke-teme y el porqué Sakura-chan comenzó a decirme Naruto de nuevo en lugar de koi.

Preferí alejarme de ahí para que no me vieran, no quería que pensaran que las estaba espiando.

Me dirigí a la salida, y como no, ahí estaba Sasuke esperándome tal y como lo había dicho -Dobe, date prisa- yo ni me inmuté, seguí caminando a la velocidad normal, él frunció el ceño y fue hasta mí y me jaló de la muñeca -¡Oe!- reclamé. Él no dijo nada.

--

Estuvimos haciendo el ensayo durante toda la tarde. Fue realmente fácil, pero tardado el estar escribiendo todo. -Yo me voy a mi casa- dije, puesto que ya era de noche -Te acompaño- me propuso, yo asentí -Vale, vamos- dije saliendo con él.

Caminamos hasta llegar a mi casa... Justo como ayer...

-Nos vemos mañana- dije estando en la puerta -Hasta mañana- dijo él caminando de nuevo a su casa.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- escuché cuando me iba acercando al salón -Bien, pero creo que...- y entré dejando esa conversación inconclusa -Ohayo Naruto- me saludaron Ino y Sakura-chan, las dos estaban sentadas platicando -Por cierto, Naruto, quisiera contarte algo... Ino y yo...- ambas se sonrojaron -¿Ustedes son...?- ante esas palabras, ellas asintieron tomando la mano de la otra; pese a que ya lo sabía, no quería arruinarle la sorpresa, por lo que fingí asombro -Felicidades- dije sonriendo -Gracias- respondieron -Oe, Naruto ¿Ya pensaste qué harás en tu cumpleaños? No falta mucho para ese día- negué, ya que no tenía nada en mente -Naruto, vamos, es tu cumpleaños, si tienes que celebrar un día, es precisamente ese- me dijo Ino con una sonrisa, yo solamente asentí.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Sasuke que entraba al salón tranquilamente -Ohayo Sasuke- le saludé, él no me dijo nada, solamente se fue a sentar -Ohayo Sasuke-kun- dijeron las otras dos al mismo tiempo, igualmente, Sasuke no dijo nada ¿Pero qué se traía? -Oe, Sasuke...- le llamé, él me miró y se sonrojó levemente -¿Qué?- preguntó serio -Sasuke, yo... lo del otro día...- me sonrojé, Ino y Sakura comprendieron la situación y salieron para dejarnos solos -¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó. ¡Venga ya! A mi me dice dobe y reverenda tontería la que me está preguntando -Me refiero a... lo de antier...- Kami-sama, no me obligues a decirlo -¿Lo de antier?- y seguía haciéndose el tonto -¡Me refiero a que me besaste, Sasuke-baka!- grité desesperado.

Silencio...

... Silencio...

...Silencio.

Seguramente me habían escuchado afuera, pero ese no era el punto, si no que él me diera una explicación -No tengo nada que decir por el momento- dijo él sin mirarme -¡¿Nani?!- exclamé. Me molesté. Ese beso había sido lo que siempre había querido, para mí había significado más de lo que él se podía imaginar -Naruto, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Lee entrando al salón acompañado de Tenten -No pasa nada- dije yendo a mi lugar a sentarme.

Pasaron los minutos y pronto el salón estuvo lleno, con Iruka-sensei dándonos clase -Entonces, ¿qué conclusiones sacan de éste capítulo del libro?- preguntó, algunos estuvieron levantando la mano... En este momento, no podía prestarle atención a la clase.. realmente, estaba intrigado ¿Por qué Sasuke no me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué se hacía el tonto con la pregunta que le hice? Le miré de soslayo, él también estaba viéndome, solo que al verse descubierto apartó la mirada inmediatamente -'¿Qué le pasa?'- pensé.

--

Así fue el resto de las clases, yo miraba a Sasuke, y para mi sorpresa, él también me estaba mirando, y solamente apartaba la mirada. Intenté hablarle, pero me evadía; comienzo a pensar que está avergonzado o enfadado.

-Oe, Sasuke- le llamé lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara, ya que estaba a unos metros de él, y ya íbamos de salida de la universidad. Él no hizo nada, solamente siguió de largo.

--

Igualmente durante el fin de semana y la semana entrante. Parecía como si lo único que quisiera fuera estar alejado de mí. Solamente cruzamos palabra cuando tuvimos que presentar el ensayo de Kakashi-sensei. Ahora entiendo que no estaba avergonzado, sino enfadado conmigo, y sigue así. Lo que yo no puedo entender es por qué. Yo no recuerdo haberle hecho algo, excepto lo del accidente, pero fue eso, un accidente, y bueno... él me besó, en ese caso debería ser yo el molesto... -Nee, Naruto, ¿Ya tienes qué hacer mañana?- me habló Sakura-chan sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo negué con la cabeza, realmente no tenía ganas de saber nada del día de mañana, otro cumpleaños más -Pero es un día especial, Naruto-kun- habló Hinata -Sí, sí, anda, salgamos todos mañana por tu cumpleaños- dijo Ino entusiasmada -Discúlpenme, pero no quiero salir- dije rechazando su invitación -¡Venga! No todos los días cumples dieciocho años- habló Tenten -Sí, Naruto, acepta- habló Lee, yo negué con la cabeza -Anda, te prometo que te llevamos a Sasuke-kun- agregó Ino.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

Pese a que era una atractiva oferta, Sasuke estaba enfadado conmigo. No quería que lo llevasen a la fuerza.

-Lo siento, pero no- dije antes de alejarme de ellos.

--

He estado toda la tarde solo, mañana es sábado y mi cumpleaños, como en los años anteriores, estoy al lado del teléfono esperando a que el agua estuviera lista para preparar mi ramen... Sonó el teléfono, vaya, viene la rutina -Naruto- era la voz de -Sakura-chan- dije conociendo ya lo que seguía -Naruto, te proponemos salir mañana al cine, solo eso, solamente lo que dure la película, anda, no pases tu cumpleaños solo- hablaba Sakura-chan con un tono preocupado en su voz, además se escuchaban voces detrás... ¿Realmente tanto les preocupa que yo esté solo? Debería aceptar, se están preocupando por mí y ellos no tienen la culpa de mi humor... o de... -Está bien- dije aceptando la oferta -¿En serio? ¡Aceptó!- gritó ella, declarando que no estaba sola -Bien, pasamos por ti a las cuatro- anda, que ya tenían planeado algo -Sí- dije antes de colgar el teléfono.

--

Los rayos de Sol que se filtraron por la ventana golpearon mis párpados suavemente, haciendo que despertara al fin. Me revolví entre la cobija y tras haber pasado unos minutos, me levanté de la cama. Fui al baño a darme un relajante baño, aquella temperatura era perfecta. Con una toalla en la cintura, salí del bañoy me dirigí a la habitación, tomé un pantalón y una camisa para vestirme -'Hoy va a ser un día largo'- pensé. Salí de la casa con algo de dinero y fui al Ichiraku, después de todo, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Después de un rato llegué al Ichiraku, llevo años viniendo aquí, ya que el ramen simplemente me fascina -Naruto, hola- me dijo el encargado -Hola- respondí el saludo -¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, verdad?- dijo la chica que siempre le acompañaba -Sí- respondí. El encargado sonrió y tras un rato me sirvió un enorme tazón de ramen -Es un nuevo sabor, por tu cumpleaños- yo sonreí -Gracias- dije antes de tomar los palillos -¡Itadakimasu!-

--

Después de comer, me despedí del encargado dándole las gracias de nuevo, pero no me explicaba cómo era que él sabía de mi cumpleaños. Regresé a mi casa y estuve matando el tiempo viendo la televisión hasta que fuesen las cuatro.

Cuando ya era la hora, escuché que tocaron la puerta -Que puntuales- mascullé apagando la televisión para ir a abrir -Hola- dije sonriendo al verlos a todos: Sakura-chan, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru con Temari, Shino y Kiba...Solo faltaba... -Anda Naruto- me dijo Kiba, yo asentí. Subimos al auto de Neji, estábamos algo apretujados, pero cómodos.

Arrancó el auto. Comencéa ver por la ventana como pasaban los edificios, uno tras otro... Por fin,a la vista estaba el cine; cuando pensé que pararía, no lo hizo -Eh... el cine estaba atrás- dije mirando el edificio que se perdía a la distancia -Ya lo sabemos- habló Shino -¿No íbamos a ir al cine?- pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Las risitas se hicieron presentes.

Fruncí el ceño, me habían engañado. -Naruto, no te molestes- me dijo Neji -Además, ¿Cómo íbamos a ir al cine en tu cumpleaños? No es una cita- habló Lee -¿O acaso quiéres salir conmigo?- me dijo Kiba burlándose. Todos reímos.

Llegamos a la casa de Hinata y Neji, es demasiado grande, creo que ya veo por donde va todo -Necesitamos que te pongas ésto- me dijo Shikamaru -¿Quiéren que me cubra los ojos?- pregunté -Sí- dijo Temari -Vale- dije tomandola cinta y colocándomela. Me quedé sin ver más que eloscuro color dela banda, por lo que preferí cerrar los ojos -¿Y ahora?- pregunté -Vamos- habló Hinata. Sentí como tomó mi mano para guiarme, yo solamente me dejé llevar, esperando no tropezarme con algo. Caminamos y caminamos... me comencé a desesperar -Ya llegamos- habló de nuevo ella soltando mi mano.

Abrí los ojos, y estaba el escenario de una fiesta delante de mí -Naruto- ese era... -Gaara- no lo he visto desde la preparatoria, ya que él se había quedado en otra universidad -Tu sorpresa- dijo Temari, yo abracé a Gaara que me devolvió el gesto -Amigo, ya tenía tiempo que no te veía- le dije sonriendo -Lo mismo digo- respondió él. Ha sido una bella sorpresa -¿Y el Uchiha bastardo?- preguntó Sai que estaba al lado de Gaara, vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí -Él no quiso venir- dijo Shino -Ya veo- mascullé -'Sasuke-baka'- pensé -Anda Naruto, una fiesta te espera- me dijo Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo solamente asentí.

Estuvimos toda la tarde y noche divirtiéndonos de cien formas posibles, fue realmente ameno, pero como todo tiene que acabar, la fiesta se terminó en la noche -Gracias por todo chicos, pero yo me voy, casi es medianoche- dije, todos asintieron -Que bueno que te divertiste, Naruto-kun- habló Hinata -De nuevo gracias, nos vemos el lunes- dije antes de irme.

Pensé en ir a mi casa, pero prefería ir al parque, a pasar los últimos minutos de mi cumpleaños mirando el cielo, así que dirigí mis pasos hacia ese sitio. Pronto llegué, y comencé a caminar pasando los árboles para llegar a ese sitio. Cuando lo divisé,vi también a otra persona, aunque no supe distinguir quién era. Me acerqué un poco más y abrí mis ojos sorprendido de saber quién era. Hizo una seña, indicando que me acercara. Lo hice. Cuando estuve delante, se puso de pie encarándome -Se supone que estabas enfadado conmigo- dije -No estaba enojado contigo- dijo -¿Entonces por qué me evadías?- pregunté -Porque... porque no sabía cómo decírtelo- dijo -¿Decirmelo... decirme qué?- pregunté sin entender -Me sentía avergonzado por el... el impulso que tuve el otro día... no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar... Te había dicho que no tenía nada que decir en ese momento, pero ahora...- y se sonrojó más de lo que estaba..

Por fin lo entendía.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo había pasado?

-Naruto... tú... me gustas- dijo Sasuke completamente sonrojado, la coloración de mi rostro no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de él, estaba completamente sonrojado e impresionado por sus palabras -¿Y qué me dices?- preguntó, yo me acerqué a él y lo besé, dejándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos -También... también me gustas, Sasuke- dije. Sonrió. -Naruto... ¿Quiéres ser mi koi?- dijo él sonrojado -Sí- dije sonriendo antes de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, solamente que ésta vez, los dos correspondimos. -Feliz cumpleaños- dijo al separarse.

Medianoche...

... Mi cumpleaños ya era un recuerdo...

Alzé mi vista al cielo para admirarlo, las estrellas refulgían con fuerza -'El deseo que había pedido...'- pensé -¿Habrá sido la estrella?- pensé en voz alta -Estás diciendo tonterías- habló Sasuke tomando mi mano -Cállate- dije antes de probar sus labios una vez más mientras que una estrella fugaz cursara el oscuro cielo.

_Mi deseo se había hecho realidad..._

FIN


End file.
